


Chess fanfiction: black queen x white queen

by begaydocrimex



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson, Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fanfiction, Fights, Gay, Killing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Random & Short, Role-Playing Game, Short, Short & Sweet, War, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begaydocrimex/pseuds/begaydocrimex
Summary: Chess fanfiction: black queen x white queen.A short random wlw story about the love between the black and the white queen.
Relationships: Black Queen/White Queen (Chess)





	Chess fanfiction: black queen x white queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi do not take this seriously. I am a dyslectic European gay disaster who was bored and wondered if there was a queen x queen fic out there. There wasn’t. So I created one. Very short. Idk if anyone is every going to read it but idc.  
> Hope you enjoy and have a very nice day!  
> xx  
> ps. i didn't finish it fully because im done babysitting my brother. If anyone wants me to finish just let me know. 
> 
> <3

Black queen perspective: I open my eyes and look around, it is time for another war. Everyone is already in position. “Are you ready honey?” I look to my left. There, in his full glory he stands: the black king. Useless. I answer with my cold monotone voice: “yes.” The war starts, white begins. One of their pawns moves forward, one of our own follows. As the war progresses I try and avoid the eyes of the white queen but she keeps glaring at me, not focussing on the war. It distracts me and I get irritated.

White queen perspective: I get excited when the war starts and I cannot keep my eyes of her. She looks angry, determent, beautiful. During the war we lose a lot of pieces but I just cannot focus, I can only look at her. It is not like I can think for myself I just have to be strong and kill every black piece that crosses my path. I do my job without thinking too much. I can see she does the same. I cannot wait to get killed.

Outside perspective: the game is about halfway through. A queen trade is offered by white and black happily takes.

Black queen perspective: I have waited the whole war for this moment, I finally get to kill her. I do not care my life ends as well. I just want it to be over with. I move fast across the board. For the first time this war I look into her eyes, they spark of joy and she smiles. She is not supposed to smile. She is supposed to look freighted, scared to death. I get even more angry and she sees it. I kill her with sweet satisfaction. My skin touching hers. Her last breath, so close. My heart beats fast and my skin burns on the places her skin touched me. Then she is gone and it is my time.

White queen perspective: The adrenaline is pumping trough my body as I stand aside the battlefield. I see a hint of a smile on the black queens face and I cannot help but to smile even more. The next moment she is standing next to me. “Stop smiling you disgrace” are the first words she says to me. “I know you were enjoying that” I answer. I take her hand and I pull her along into the woods next to the battlefield for a little privacy. “We cannot do this we might have to return”

“there are little to no pawns left, we’ll be fine”

“why are you so optimistic all the time, we are always at war”

“well, because of you” I smile at her as we sit together on the trunk of a fallen tree. For the first time this war the black queen fully smiles back at me. I lay down on the trunk with my head on her lap and I listen as she talks about strategy’s. It is very calming. “Is it smart you tell me all this while we are sworn enemies?” I ask jokingly. She roles her eyes as she strokes my hair.


End file.
